Polymers can be produced by polymerizing monomers having epoxide functionality. Monomers having epoxide functionality can be produced from monomers having halogenated carbons and hydroxyl groups situated adjacent the halogenated carbon. Compounds having this functionality are referred to as halohydrins. An exemplary halohydrin is CF3CHBrCH2OH.
Methods for preparing halohydrins and are provided.